Comfort from a friend
by Rexis19
Summary: Ahri was always known as a sex machine, able to seduce friend and foe, in a blink of an eye, no matter what relation you have with the nine tail fox, she could charm you into her hands. But then when a friend from her past appears, she suddenly finds that she wants comfort instead of companionship.
1. Chapter 1

Meadow in Ionia

The wind blew softly giving a pleasant breeze, the afternoon sun shined brightly, multiple animals rested on the green grass of the meadow, animals such cats, dogs, rabbits and even foxes.

The sound of boots against the ground caught the attention of the animals, some of the more timid ones immediately fled to their dwellings, while the others just looked at the source with curiousity.

Walking towards the meadow was a young boy, looking like he was just about to enter his teen years, he wore an oversized hooded purple cloak that dragged behind him, If one were to squint they could see the plain shirt and blue shorts that he wore underneath.

The boy was giving a pleasant smile, his pearly white seemed to shine as he stared at the animals with his surprisingly white eyes, a few of the animals left as soon as the boy entered the meadow, the others however eagerly rushed towards him, though the one that was the most enthusiastic was an adorable white fox that had yellow eyes.

The boy laughed and spread out his arms, allowing the animals to tackle him to the ground, the cats purred as they rubbed against him, the dogs licked his face and the fox nuzzled his cheek, the boy laughed as they continued their affectionate assault.

The reason the animals were behaving so friendly was that the boy always visited them, sometimes bringing food, sometimes bringing toys and like now just visits the meadow to play with them.

Finally they stopped, though the fox lingered longer before it noticed it was the only one that was still showing affection, allowing the boy to sit up and wipe off any saliva or fur on his face with the cloak.

After he was cleaned he immediately returned the favor and began petting the animals, scratching the cats under-chin, rubbing the dogs belly and scratching the fox behind its ear, each causing them to go putty in his hands.

Before long the boy starting playing with the animals, any others that happened to walk by watched the kid play with his furry friends, though some were looking at him with sympathy.

The sun began to set and eventually the animals either left the kid to return to their dwellings or just fell asleep on the grass.

All except for the fox, who snuggled up against the kid, yawning but refusing to sleep as It still wanted to play with him more.

The kid giggled and yawned, he rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of the cloak and looked at the fox who looked at him with droopy eyes, giggling he picked up the fox and held in front of his face, gaining a surprised yip when he bumped his nose against its own, he laughed, it gave a playful grown and nipped his nose, elicit a reaction from him instead, he pouted as the fox got it's revenge.

"Flare, Flare" A woman's voice called out, the kid looked over his shoulder, the fox doing the same, standing at the edge of the meadow was a woman with long brown hair, the same hair color as the kid.

Adjusting his left hand so that he could hold the fox in place, he raised his right armed and shouted "I'm over here mom" with an adorable squeaky voice, the fox yipped as long as it could as well.

The woman turned to the kid, concern in her pale grey eyes as she jogged towards the boy, she sighed in relief when she saw her son was unharmed, she even smiled when she saw the fox that he had rested on his shoulder.

The woman then replaced her smile with a frown and placed her hands on her hips, the boy withered under her gaze while the fox seemed to make itself smaller, "Flare you know you're supposed to be home by now" she scolded, Flare flinched "Am I in trouble?" he asked meekly, the woman raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'What do you think?' look.

The boy shrunk under gaze even more and muttered a frightened apology his fox companion buried it's face in its fur, his mother's frown softened and patted the boys head and scratched the fox behind its ear, both Flare and the fox looked to the woman who now had a smile "Come on, If we go now we could get some ice-cream" she said playfully, before she began walking away

Flare smiled and stood up and started following her, suddenly she cleared her throat and pointed at her shoulder while still facing away from her son.

The boy thought about what she meant, before he understood, immediately a sad look replaced his confused one "But mooooom" he whined, though she only waved her index finger in response "You know the rules, Riah stays here" she told him.

He groaned in disappointment and picked Riah from his shoulder, the fox pouted when he placed her on the ground "Sorry girl rules are rules" he said sadly, then he smiled again "Don't worry I'll visit soon and I'll bring toys" Riah yipped happily, Flare then motioned her to return home which she obliged.

After she was out of sight he sighed in sadness, before it was replaced by a giggle when his mother poked his sides "Hey come on now, don't be sad, we'll get her for your birthday how's that sound?" she encouraged the boy.

The boy looked up to his mother, excitement in his eyes "Really!" He exclaimed happily, his mother nodded but she lifted a finger before Flare could jump for joy "On one condition" she said firmly, Flare listened intently, suddenly she hooked a finger in the collar of his cloak "You need to stop wearing your father's summoning robes" she said with smile.

Flare pouted "Aww but there comfy" he whined again, his mother merely shook her head as she help Flare into the carriage, before entering herself.

Flare looked out to the meadow one more time and waved hoping that his fox friend could see him, Riah who able to see the waving hand crouched down and wagged her tail in response.


	2. Chapter 2

League of Legends institute cafeteria

The cafeteria was bustling with noise, conversations were traded, threats were given and few brawls had even broken out.

But for the majority of the male summoner's attention was the nine-tailed fox woman currently surrounded by said majority, while the females and the minority were staring at them with either disapproving looks, or simple blank ones.

The nine-tailed fox women, or rather Ahri was popular for a reason, she drop dead gorgeous, beating Miss Fortune in sexiness when she entered the league, or so they say, a rather simple reason for a simple species.

Many have tried to win the fox's heart, some proved to be partially successful though only for a few days, before the fox would receive another companion.

Some say a lucky summoner named Kal held the longest record, being about three months, this earned both pride and scorn from the other summoners.

Though summoners weren't the only ones interested, there had been a few champions trying their luck, though most of them gave up when they felt it wasn't worth it, most.

Ahri giggled at the summoners complimenting her, she would wink at some and she would playfully touch ones that sparked her interest, gaining happy sighs from the shier ones and happy grunts from the cockier ones.

This show of 'affection' caused many other to stare at the table with disgust, from both summoners and champions alike, though one summoner however wasn't following the crowd.

The summoner was standing at the door, you could see that he was new due to his plain robes as opposed to the other summoners on the cafeteria who had colored trimmings to their ones, the hood of the robe covered the upper part of the summoners head, revealing only his mouth.

The stared at the gathering of the male sex with slight curiosity before his mouth suddenly turned into a smirk, the summoner turned away and pushed his hands into the pockets of his robes and walked away, he whispered something under his breath and disappeared from sight.

Ahri's ears perked as he felt her orb suddenly flashed brightly, using her tails she brought it to her face and examined it, only to find nothing wrong, she shrugged to herself and returned her attentions to the summoners.

* * *

The Nine tailed fox hummed happily, her orb was bouncing freely from tail to tail, she would smile and waved at any summoner she would pass, she even winked to one of her previous partners.

Suddenly she noticed a summoner walking with his head down and taking a seat at a nearby bench, her eyes lit up at the plain robe that he was wearing, thanks to the hood there was nothing that could be distinguished from it, but that hasn't stopped her.

Purring she walked up to the summoner and took a seat right beside him, making sure to sit very closely so that her arms were touching his, the summoner surprisingly sat still, though she could faintly see a smile on his lips.

And for some reason she felt weird at the sight of the smile, her memories of her fox days surged through her and then stopped as soon as it happened, she stared at the summoner again who's smile had gotten wider.

She shook her head and watched the summoner leaned back in his seat, making sure that his upper face was still covered by the hood, she couldn't help but smile at the rather handsome face, and she only seen the lower-half.

She cleared her throat to catch the attention of the summoner, who slightly turned his head towards her, his smile still present, Ahri didn't mind and placed a hand over her chest "Hello there, I'm Ahri the Nine-tailed fox" she introduced herself, the summoner stayed silent, prompting her to continue "I haven't seen you here, are you new?" she asked innocently, though instead of a happy long-winded reply, she only got a confirmative grunt as his smile grew wider.

She waited and the summoner didn't continue, maintaining her smile "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" she asked, to which the summoner playfully shook his head, his smile now a grin, revealing perfect white teeth.

Ahri raised an eyebrow before she suddenly smiled again, she leaned closer to the summoner and whispered in his ear "What's the matter, don't you trust me?" she breathe out heavily, she expected for a shiver or a happy sigh.

Though she did not expect the summoner to suddenly burst out laughing, his voice smooth and high, causing Ahri to feel weird again as more memories suddenly surged through, it convinced her that she had heard that laugh before, but just like before the memories stop, the summoner then stood up still laughing before he stopped, he turned to Ahri with a grin and barely held back chuckles, his right hand suddenly reached forward.

And patted Ahri right on the head, causing the weird feeling to came back tenfold, more memories suddenly burst through, very vague and blurry memories, ones that she couldn't even remember clearly, all this happening as the summoner playfully scratched her behind her ears.

For some reason, while all this was happening Ahri felt a kind of bliss that destroyed any other feeling of bliss she had experience before, especially the scratching behind the ears.

Then it all stopped when the summoner pulled his hand back, she suddenly whimpered at the lack of the hand, before she covered her mouth in shock, the summoner chuckled at Ahri, he smiled once again "Flyingtorch" he suddenly said before he walked away.

Ahri stared at the retreating figure of the summoner, her mind was blank of any thoughts other than the weird sensations she had just received, and this time it wasn't lust.


	3. Chapter 3

League of Legends Institute

Flare walked up to the gates, his white eyes were wide with awe as he stared at the huge institute behind It, as he peered through the gates, he was surprised to see it empty.

When he neared the metal bars, the two summoner statues on each end came to life, the first one 'spoke' with a monotone voice "State your business" Its red eyes flashed at each syllable.

Flare jumped slightly but regained his composure, he cleared his throat "I'm here to apply as a summoner" he told the statues, the second one replied with a metallic voice "Do you have the registration letter?" It asked simply.

"Oh yes, just give me a moment" the young man muttered, his hands reached into his front pockets, but found nothing, he reached for his back pocket and brushed his hands inside his pouch, but there was no letter.

"I could've sworn It was somewhere here" he mumbled and patted each pocket, "Enough, show me the letter, or leave this instant!" the harsh voice of the second statue made Flare flinch "Okay okay, h-hold on" he said quickly, and redoubled his efforts to find the letter.

'Where is it, where is it' shoving his hand as deep as he could into his pockets 'It can't just disappear out of thin ai-' stopping himself as he was going to check his pouch a third time, he took a deep breathe let out a frustrated sigh.

Placing his pouch back in his pocket he brought his hand in front of his face, he whispered "Appear" and snapped his fingers, a powerful rush of mana shot through his body and up his right arm, and with a blue flash a letter, neatly rolled into a scroll, appeared in his hands.

He fumbled with the letter and accidently dropped it.

Picking the parchment from the ground and dusting it off, he unrolled it and presented it to the statue. It quickly snatched it, holding it in front of its face, red eyes shone as it scanned the paper for any forgery, any magical deceit and to make sure it legitimate

A few seconds later the letter disappeared with a red flash, causing worry to overtake Flare, he was relieved when the statue said "Flare of Ionia, I welcome you to the Institute of the League of Legends, you are to report to the Summoner Room at exactly 1400 hours to official be registered into the League, we thank you for participating in maintaining peace in Runeterra" with that the second statue lost all life and the first one casted a spell which allowed the gates to open, before it to turned back to stone.

Flare blinked and shook his head, he was even more excited to join, he walked towards the entrance eagerly.

As soon as he stepped through the gates, immediately the institute was filled with people, beside him three other summoners walked through the same gate he had entered, they gave each other confused looks, Flare looked behind him and saw others that were still standing outside the gate and some were walking away sadly.

"Hahaha, pretty cool trick isn't it?" a light-hearted voice snapped Flare and the other out of their stupor, standing before them was a man of medium height, he had shaggy brown hair and eyes of the same color, the summoner robes that he wore hung loosely from his body , along with the traditional purple colors, his had silvers trimmings signifying his rank. Seeing his fancy robes Flare couldn't help but look at his own robes, It was plain and didn't have any trimmings and the purple color was starting to fade, It was his father's and he had decided to wear It to the Institute.

"'Snap' Yo, you okay white eyes?" The man beside him called, Flare blinked and nodded, he returned his attention to the summoner who had introduced himself as Johhny, the rest introduced themselves as well, the woman with brown hair and green eyes beside him said her name was Marrie, the man with chocolate eyes, bald hair and a goatee was Jack and the young blue eye teen whose blonde hair was combed neatly called himself Markus, Flare smiled and gave a little bow as he said his name.

"Well then Marrie, Flare, Jack and Marky" Johnny started which earned a small pout from the blonde "Like the statues outside, I as well as hundreds of others welcome you to the League of Legends" he tapped two fingers on his wrist "you have about three hours before they call you to register" he jabbed his thumb behind him towards the institute's main building "Use that time to explore, familiar yourself with the place, It's huuuge by the way and you get to meet some of the champions like Alistar or Garen" he then brought his hand to his mouth and said with a whispering voice "And don't worry about the minotaur, he looks tough but he's softest guy I know" he ended with laugh.

Flare smiled as the others excluding Jack, he immediately went towards the institute eager to see the inside of the institute, Markus seemed to have the same ideas as a small blur suddenly rushed past him, causing the white eye soon to be summoner to chuckle. Along the way he saw that some of the summoners were walking around with their hoods up, this reminded Flare that summoners were to wear their hoods to protect their identity, or so his father told him, so Flare decided to don his hood, though it was still a bit big causing it to droop over his eyes.

When Flare entered the building, through the humongous doors, his jaw dropped as he gazed at inside, Johnny was right when he said the place was huge, It was almost as huge as a village back at Flare's home, and this was only the entrance, shops lined up the walls selling clothes, food and other items, summoners new and old filled the area, It was almost like a Bazaar, besides that they were multiple hallways which branches off into even more the deeper they go.

So Flare decided to take a random hallway, which had a sign pointing towards a cafeteria.

As the young man walked towards his destination, he sensed an aura powerful spell which cause him to stop in his tracks, at first he dismissed It due to the numerous champions and summoners who could easily cast such spells, but then he noticed that the spell let out a very familiar aura, which the more he concentrated on, felt exactly like his own.

Quickly walking towards to source, which conveniently was the cafeteria, as soon as he reached the place the rowdiness of the cafeteria caused him to flinch and take a step back, the loud talking, the shouting and the brawl which was currently taking place made Flare uneasy, before he could walk away he heard soft laughter which made him turned towards it.

And from the door his eyes locked on what seemed to be a woman with vulpine features, some of which reminded Flare of a certain fox back at his homeland, his eyebrow furrowed as he realized that _she_was the source of the familiar aura, but how?

As he continued to stare at her in confusion he felt another similar aura that was radiating off her, when he recognized the second aura he suppressed a chuckled and push his hands in his pockets "You got to be kidding me dad" he muttered, shaking his head slightly he walked away.

Two hours and forty minutes later

_Flare of Ionia, you are to report to the Summoner Room immediately, your registration is about to begin._

Flare nearly chocked on his lemonade at the sudden voice in his head, he coughed out any water he had breathed in. Once he was okay, he finished his drink and threw away the cup, an ethereal blue line suddenly appeared infront of the young man, leading towards the summoning area of the Institute, shrugging his shoulders he followed It.

Along the way, Flare was reunited with the others that he had meet at the front gate, he had even meet others that he didn't see during his entrance, they all told them about what they saw and who they meet and soon after they reached the Summoner Room. The registration was short and simple, all they had to do what state which faction they're with or who they support and make their summoner names, Flare decided to use the little nickname that he called on a few occasions, Flyingtorch, partly due to his unique spell-style. They were then given their room locations based on their answers and were told that their robes would be given tomorrow.

Flare felt his heart leap with joy when he exited the Summoner Room, though he kept his composure he couldn't hold back the wide grin on his face. Markus however had no claim as he jumped out of the room let out a long high-pitched "Yaaaaaaaaaaay~" much to the annoyance of Jack who had walked out, muttering grumpily at the teens exited behaviour.

"Tsk, typical Noxians" Flare heard the annoyed huff from Marrie, said woman crossed her arms as she walked towards the Piltover section of the dormitories. Markus went to follow the woman, while Flare decided to explore the area a _bit _more.

And so the Ionian man walked, awestruck by the multiple extravagant sights that were blew his mind. Not exactly blew, mostly new things that he haven't seen during his life in Ionia.

Finally after fifty minutes of simply walking around, Flare felt that he had explored enough and that his legs were currently screaming at him to stop. He scanned the area, a small indoor park so that people can mingle, and gave a thankful sigh at the sight of an unoccupied bench.

As he sat down, he felt the same aura he had felt during his trip to the cafeteria. The odd mingle of his and his father. He then felt the owner of the aura, when she sat right next to him, as in arm touching distance. He gave the woman a sideways glance; he almost felt it was impossible that the woman before him was the fox back home, mainly due to her being a human. Yet the golden eyes, slightly twitching ears, the white tails and the magical aura around and inside seemed to cement that she was indeed the fox. Flare smiled at the thought. The smile only grew wider as he remembered at how awkward playing with Riah would be back then had she been human.

Flare heard Riah introduce herself, he arched his eyebrow at her new name 'Ahri, really?' he questioned in his mind. Ahri then asked if he was new, this sparked something inside Flare. "Huh" he grunted 'She doesn't remember me' Flare said in his head, that mere thought of how his friend had no memories of him made him smile wider.

When she asked for his name, Flare couldn't help but shake his head, his smile growing wider until it formed a grin. Then she said one sentence that sent him over the edge.

"Don't you trust me?" Riah whispered in his ear.

Flare laughed his heart out, not because of the blatant attempt of seduction. No it was how she had used a sentence that he would always say to her whenever he would play with the fox way back when. Flare had to stand up because his sides were starting to hurt.

His laughter died down a bit, but chuckles would escape his lips. He looked at the fox now human, and couldn't help but scratch her behind her ears. Her reaction was just the same back then; even when he pulled his hand back she gave the same whimper.

He contemplated on giving his name, but decided that it wouldn't be as fun that way. "Flyingtorch" he told the Nine-Tailed fox. He walked away with a smile on his face, anticipating what might happen in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Meadow in Ionia

A small blue orb floated around the boy and fox, both of which were watching with awe. The controller of magical spectacle was non-other than the boy's mother, her grey eyes shined as he moved the orb without effort.

The woman then snapped her fingers, causing the orb to slowly stretch. It stretched and stretched until it split into two. The two orbs then begun circling each other, moving her fingers the orbs moved towards Flare and Riah. It hovered in front of the two, before bopping them on their nose. The fox yipped out in surprised while the boy wrinkled his nose with a 'Nyeh.

The woman laughed as she retracted the orbs, making them float by her hand. Flare looked at his mother with a small pout. Her response was to float to orb between his eyes, forcing him to cross them to look at it, before it bopped him once more. Much to Flare annoyance.

"Mooooom" he whined, causing both his mother and father to laugh. He swatted the orb away before scooting away from it. His mother merely moved to her next target. Yelps from the fox were heard as she used both of the orbs to repeatedly bop Riah. She scrambled away from them to hide behind Flare's back.

The woman laughed once more, while her husband shook his head "I swear Gladys you never seem to act your age." Gladys raised an eyebrow while Flare and RIah looked at his father with wide open mouths.

"Really Harold?" She taunted as she snapped her fingers again, the orbs tripled in number. Harold sighed "You're only proving my point dear" he continued. Gladys narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers once more, the orbs few towards her husband as high speed.

Harold quickly snapped his fingers. Six purple orbs met with his wife's, causing a small magical explosion. Flare 'Oh'd' at the display.

Once the explosion was gone Harold gave his wife a playfully stern look "Now Gladys, what did we talk about fighting in front of Flare?" He chided teasingly. Gladys rolled her eyes "Not to do it, dear husband" she answered mockingly. Still they manage to chuckle at each other's replies.

Flare however was preoccupied with casting spells like his parents, even Riah was astonished. And she's a fox. Looking at his hands he gathered what little mana he had and snapped his fingers. A small wisps of magic appeared from his hands, forming into a small ball before disappearing. This didn't went unnoticed by his parents.

"By jove, he can use magic!" Harold playfully exclaimed. Gladys smiled and ruffled Flare's hair, ignoring his cries "Well, well it seems that our little boy in going to be a great summoner someday if he can use magic at this age" she complimented. This made Flare gasp happily, which was accompanied by Riah's happy yip.

Both Gladys and Harold smiled as they watch their son continued practicing his magic, snapping his fingers again and again. Smiling whenever an orb held it's form. Only for his fox friend to leap at it, probably angry at the repeated bopping it received from Glady's.

**A/N Small chapter of Flare's life.**


	5. Chapter 5

League of Legends Institute, Spectator room.

Flare was a number of things. One of them being that he's a rather curious person, a trait many associate with his almost childish behaviour. Whenever something new came into town he would read up everything he could find about it, whenever there was a new type of sports or activity that peaked his interest expect him to beg his mother, followed by his father, to teach him as much as they know about it so that he could understand it and enjoy it to his heart's content. Such behaviour spawned a humorous rumour back in his village, that if Flare didn't research about something before trying it, it meant that the end of days was near and all should repent to their sins.

This both amused and annoyed the Ionian summoner greatly.

Still, that didn't meant that it wasn't true, by nature he was a curious person, hardly anything could happen in his house when he lived with his parents that wasn't questioned by his mother.

Said trait of curiosity was on full display right now. Unlike most summoners who had been officially registered into the league, Flare wasn't in a rush to participate in his first match. No he was content with watching them first, trying to learn all of its inner workings and how one would do in a situation like a league match. It was mostly a precaution that he wouldn't go into something blind and end up performing horribly.

Even if his father was a summoner he couldn't rely on the past memories. Not only were they starting to fade away from his mind, the matches his father partook in was immensely different that the ones he was watching right now. There were the minor aesthetic changes like the purple minions turning red, to drastic ones like how much a champion had their ability limited to balance out the league matches.

He always did question why some of the champions didn't die immediately when another one would drive their sword through their heart.

While he did enjoy the matches, he wasn't too keen on the others in the same room. Now Flare wasn't the loner type of person, instead the presence of the other more experienced summoners who gave off rather tasteful commentary on the already engaging match was doing wonders for his understanding of the system.

He just wished that they weren't so loud.

Shout and exclamations were thrown about in the area. Phrases like 'Use X skill' or 'Flash away!' he understood, having woken up to the same thing whenever his mother would watch late night replays of his father's matches. But when they start saying things like 'What a noob' or 'Report that person right away' all flew over his head as well as jamming themselves into his ear. He was one shout away from casting a mass silence spell in the room. For now all her could do was cover one ear uncomfortably.

"Pretty noisy isn't it bronzy?" A voice with a heavy accent called to Flare's left, the source was a sleazy looking man that somehow managed to make wearing gold-trimmed summoner robes look greasy. Discreetly the Ionian summoner wrinkled his nose at his appearance, before he smiled at him politely.

Removing his hand from his ear he nodded "Yes, I am rather uncomfortable with loud noises. I'm Flare of Ionia by the way" Flare introduced himself. The sleazy looking man gave a hybrid of a grin and smirk "Checkers, I'm from Zaun."

Inwardly Flare let out a grimace equivalent to how a person would react to accidentally stepping on a cockroach, outwardly the polite smile remained on his face as he nodded. Deciding to ignore the Zaunian, he returned his attention back to the matches.

Once more Flare covered his ears as the shouts continued, but they kept growing louder. Frustrated he closed his eyes. Then they suddenly stopped, everything went silent immediately. Blinking in surprise he uncovered his ears and looked around, the others were still shouting, at least they looked like they were shouting. No sound came from any of them despite the obvious actions of their shouting.

"Whew, finally some silence" the voice, belonging to Checkers, echoed painfully in his head, it was as if someone had shouted in a cone directly into his ear. "Oh sorry" again the voice made Flare wince, though this time Flare notice the space in front of him ripple. "There how 'bout now?" Checker asked his voice this time infinitely more tolerable.

Flare turned his head to face the Zaunian "What did you do?"

Nonchalantly he shrugged "Private silence spell, blocks out most noises except for the ones inside its bubble. Standard Zaun magic" a dark chuckle escaped his lips "If we didn't have this all of us would probably be deaf the moment we get old enough to step outside."

Flare nodded curtly "It's very useful" quietly he muttered "Wouldn't mind if I could use it." To his surprise Checkers slapped him on the back "Oh don't worry, this is a beginner's spell, you'd learn in a heartbeat friend" he gave an easy-going smile to Flare.

Underneath Flare didn't know if he was disgusted with himself that he had become friends with someone from Zaun, or that he was proud of doing so.

* * *

"Gotta say bronzy I hardly see your ranks in the spectator room" Checker stated. Flare shrugged his shoulders, to which the Zauninan took as a sign to continue "I mean usually you go straight to a match and fail horribly" suddenly he pointed towards one sphere showing a match between bronze summoners "Like that, see that idiot trying to use Zac's 'let bounce' into a turret without back up?" On cue said champion was immediately blown to pieces once the attack ended, earning a smirk from him "Yeah like I said, fail horribly."

* * *

Checkers whistled while Flare stared at current match with awe. A potential loss turned around almost immediately. A blue yordle having trouble with a man-beast. The former was on the last of her health and death was imminent, before a racoon like one appeared behind her placed a mushroom on the battlefield. Almost immediately the blue yordle suddenly soared over the man-beast and blasted him in mid-air into the mushroom. Afterwards from the combined efforts the two took down the man-beast before continuing with the match.

"See, teamwork. Pretty neat aint it?" Flare could only nodded, somewhat dumbfounded.

* * *

Flare watched the projection with astonishment. Checkers pulled his lips into a sneer "Yeah bad playing can cause that" he said sourly.

It was surprising how one blunder could cause an entire team to fall. All because of a bad timed technique that stopped their own team-mates in place, leaving them to become victims to the axe wielding soldier.

* * *

"I….. have no words for that" indeed, and neither did Flare.

Apparently the match they were watching had a glitch in its system and caused an effigy to spawn from the destroyed Nexus. Said effigy proceeded to repeated slaughter the champions of the match over and over with ease.

It was both disturbing and hilarious at the same time.

* * *

This continued for the day. It was an odd sense of peace as Flare and Checkers watched in magical silence, the Zaunian voiced any displeasure or praise when it suited it and Flare merely nodded at his words.

Match after match, the two merely sat there watching them. Flare soon begun to comment about the matches himself, muttering about skills that would prove useful, mentioning how if a champion had done a certain skill the tide of the battle could've have change. Checkers did the same, sometimes disagreeing, sometimes countering with his own style of how to use a skill.

Sadly the odd peace had to end. Checkers' looked at the watch on his wrist and was mildly surprised that he had spent 5 hours simply watching these matches with the new summoner. It was almost time for his match. "Hey bronzy, I gotta go. My match is coming up." His voice snapped Flare out of his daze, he turned his head towards the Zaunian and looked at the clock hanging by the wall. His eyes widened in surprise.

"It was fun talking ya bronzy" Checker's smiled "You better use what ya learn here kay? Cuz if I see your first match and you screw it up, I'm going to smack you in the head." Flare nodded and snickered slightly.

The silence between the two vanished as Checker's dispelled the silence. Immediately Flare covered his ears at the sudden noise, while Checkers smirked in amusement. The Zaunian turned around and walked out.

Flare returned to watching the matches, though he didn't have as much fun this time, at least he understood what the phrases meant now.

"All right GG, HFGL"

Okay maybe not all of them, at least some of them.

**A/N:….  
I'm Sorry, I really am. Words could not express how much I put this off and I happen to give you a crappy chapter. Just bear with me and if I can make it to the middle of this 'story' I can pick it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**League of Legends Institute**

It has been two days since Flare had been officially registered into the League. For two days Flare had watched, examined, dissected, and observed as many matches as he could. He learned of the champions that were used, their skills and techniques, how one ability would give one an advantage or a disadvantage depending on how you use them. Besides that he also observed the other summoners, learning from the matches played by the top summoners, the hundreds of strategies that one could use, the coordination a fellow summoner must have with his team-mates to ensure that they would win the match. Truthfully the experience was rather pleasant, it wasn't as brain dead like when he needed to memorize the 500 page tome of spells for his magic lessons.

The summoner stopped in his tracks to shudder as the hundreds of memories of the spells came rushing in for a moment.

Dispelling those dry, mind-numbing memories Flare continued his trek down the hall, intent to reach his destination on time. The summoning room.

While watching the matches proved very useful, nothing could beat first-hand experience. After all anyone could see how a warrior could swing a sword, however only those who had swung the bladed weapons could use them. Deciding to remedy that he decided to sign up for his first League match. Nervously the summoner fiddled with the Orb of Influence under his robes, he toyed with the shape and held onto it tightly as he neared the room.

When he entered, the first thing he saw was the small hooded figure rolling an Orb of Influence around in a mock gesture of spell casting. Said teen turned his head towards Flare, revealing his bright blue eyes and a few strand of blonde hair, and waved excitedly. Flare looked around the room to find that it was only him and the blonde, his eyebrows furrowed, wasn't there supposed to be a match, where was everybody.

"Hey Flare, come on don't just stand there!" The cheerful teen called out to him, eager to speak to a friend.

So while the two waited for the others to arrive, they talked. Flare was admittedly surprised that this was going to be Markus' fifth match since he joined, more so when the teen cheerfully told him he had won three of them, sheepishly he added that he lost the one due to using the wrong item. With was certainly odd how the blonde could confuse a health potion for a mana potion, while he kept insisting that he couldn't tell the difference in the middle of a match.

Soon the topic deviated from summoner matches as they began asking each other about their lives. Flare told him about his homeland and that his father used to be a summoner. Markus told him about his orphaned background and that he joined the League because it looked like fun.

Eventually three other figures entered the room, interrupting their talk. Two of them had bronze trimmings, as expected for Bronze Ranks, both of them also had forgone their hoods, revealing one of them to be a red-headed male, and the other to be a silver-haired female. The only one that had his hood on was the summoner with the golden trimmings, with the hood casting a shadow to hide his entire face. Markus shared in his confusion as they wondered what a Gold Rank was doing here.

"All right noobs, get up and let's start the match" the Gold Rank shook his head "Can't believe I have to play with a bunch of bronze." All four gave the man somewhat spiteful looks, but he simply ignored them.

After making sure all was accounted for, both on their side and the other teams, they all took out their own Orb of Influence. Four of the summoners' robes flapped wildly as the magical energy billowed in the air, all the while Flare watched with fascination as well as confusion. Dismissively gold rank flicked his eyes towards the Ionian man "Just pour your mana into the orb, it'll do the rest by itself" before returning his focus to his own.

Following the orders of an experienced summoner, Flare channelled the mana in his body and moved it into the orb, holding back the desire to snap his fingers. Once the mana entered the orb, magical energy surged through Flare. His white eyes widened as the monstrously powerful energy racked through his body, powering his magical coils, increasing his senses, strengthening his body and mind. Then as fast as it came it disappeared, leaving Flare out of breath.

Flare blinked as the after-effects of the magical surge slowly subsided "Wh-what was that?" He asked bewildered. Gold rank let out a sigh "It's just the magical energy that would allow you to control a champion, relax" he turned his head towards Flare to face him directly "You did better than me though, I almost passed out the first time I did it." A small smile followed that statement before it was replaced with his stern look immediately.

Before anymore words could be traded, his orb suddenly showed the face of a blue-haired woman with a floating lute like object. Immediately he recognised her as Sona the Maven of Strings, the woman responsible for the songs he would listen to at night. He was still slightly surprised at how a musician could enter the League, as a champion no less, but hey if Markus who was 16 could enter then that would be a rather moot point.

Feeling compelled, Flare reached out to select the Maven. But a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from touching the orb. Turning his head, his white eyes widened at the sight of the gold rank looking down at him with his hidden eyes. His right hand gripped Flare's left hand firmly, while his left held his Orb of Influence.

"Sona is a support type champion, you do realise that right?" He asked in a somewhat concerned voice, making Flare nod with a bit of hesitation. Gold rank's mouth straightened into a line "Then are you ready to play as a summoner who controls a support type champion and what comes with it?"

That made Flare tilt his head in confusion, what comes with being a summoner who plays support? What kind of question is that. "I'm sorry but I do not understand what you mean" he told the higher-ranked summoner in front of him.

"Here now, your fellow Bronzes will appreciate you efforts" he flinched his head to the others who were waiting for them "But if you start as a support and you're a guy who likes to help you might feel dependant on it, and later in your time in the league you'll learn why some summoners don't like to play as support." Gold rank released his hands and took a step back "If you assist a summoner in a kill, or you help heal them there will be no words of thanks" a snarl grew on his lips as he crossed his arms over his robes "But if you don't help even if you have a good reason for it, you'll be blamed. Heck you'll even be blamed if they don't accept your help, so I'll ask again bronze" gently he tilted his head down shower a small speck of silver "Are you sure you want to play as a support?"

'That's not a loaded question at all' Flare thought sarcastically. With a sigh he fixed his white eyes to the gold rank's hood "I'll be fine, I know about support champions and support summoners, my father was a summoner before me" then he gave a shrug "Besides getting blamed for things I didn't do and not getting appreciated was a common occurrence to me."

Gold rank merely shrugged "Your choice bronze, choose her if you wish, don't say I didn't warn you." With that he turned away and returned his attention to his Orb of Influence.

Momentarily confused at the odd show of concern, Flare let it slide and turned his attention back to his own orb. He touched the magical item and waited for the match to start.


End file.
